1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to using the Internet to provide businesses with communication paths with their suppliers.
2. Background Description
One of the biggest challenges in business today is how to connect people in one organization to applications in another organization, or company, in a secure fashion.
The IBM EnterpriseXspan Environment Server is a software solution that provides World Wide Web (hereafter, xe2x80x9cWebxe2x80x9d) based application navigation and access control to businesses needing to connect with other businesses. The EnterpriseXspan Environment Server is a software application residing on a computer and plugs in to IBM""s Lotus Domino application, also residing on the computer.
Lotus Domino is the Lotus product that delivers Internet functionality using Lotus Notes technology. Lotus Domino delivers the strength of the Lotus Notes database views, forms, and documents to browsers while respecting security. Lotus Domino also delivers Web HTML (HyperText Markup Language) pages and can run CGI (Common Gateway Interface) programs like any other Web server. Lotus Notes is a distributed client/server database application that enables groups of people to organize, track, access, and share information over a network.
The EnterpriseXspan Environment Server application enables companies to deliver secure, versatile and powerful software tools and services across the extended enterprise, such as a supply chain, in easy-to-use folders with distributed registration and administrative features. The application also supports Internet security standards, and it contains advanced features allowing links to existing applications. EnterpriseXspan is IBM product number 5799-A78 and a description of the product may be found in associated product literature. (EnterpriseXspan and EnterpriseXspan Environment Server are trademarks of IBM Corporation, and Lotus is a registered trademark of IBM Corporation)
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a way to set communication paths, or a business-to-business electronic portal, using a common server via the Internet so that manufacturers and suppliers or other business partners can create an extended enterprise. As a portal, the EnterpriseXspan product enhances the ability of a business enterprise to organize access and sharing of information and applications. Enhanced security and administrative tools allow this portal to be shared throughout an extended enterprise and across supply chains, providing secure access to collaborative, business or other types of applications by business partners and suppliers.
According to the invention, there is provided a method that allows resource users within an Enterprise to access a common server using standard Web browsers, so that the resource users view a menu which has been customized for them. A resource user""s menu is comprised of a hierarchy of containers, applications and links. A resource integrator defines classes of resources that may be used to create this hierarchy.
Resource managers, having authority over the specific application link, grant accesses to the resource users and teams of resource users within and outside of a company so that they may easily view and utilize the necessary applications in an organized fashion. By granting these accesses, a desired hierarchy is then viewed in a menu. As a result, companies can form electronic-business-based teams, using the tools and environment within a common server.
The invention allows for rapid changes in teams and projects, through the real-time, on-line registration of resource users. Resource users can be added, deleted, or have access levels altered to reflect changes in the makeup of teams. Companies can benefit from the ability to see xe2x80x9cwhoxe2x80x9d has access to xe2x80x9cwhatxe2x80x9d applications throughout the supply chain or the extended enterprise.
Because it can be deployed within a business, or as an extranet solution across many businesses, companies can extend and protect investments in existing applications and technology. Companies can also gain from a common infrastructure for application administration, security management, and directory use, which can help reduce information technology (IT) costs and speed solution deployment.